


The First Daybreak Conclusion

by barrylawn



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Courtroom Drama, England (Country), Lawyers, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Spatulas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylawn/pseuds/barrylawn
Summary: My continuation of the first case of Acquittal: Induction!
Kudos: 1





	The First Daybreak Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first part of The First Daybreak: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVxJ37j_XfI>

Storm watched his mentor, Charlie Lawrence, leave the courtroom. He had faith in his trusted mentor and knew that whatever his investigation turned up, it would be decisive and totally legal evidence.

And so, he walked back into the courtroom.

"Right, let's continue where we left off!" said Sullivan.

"Witness, explain yourself!" yelled Donovan. "First you start talking about how there was blood on the victim's chest and Sente pointed out that she was shot in the head, and since then you claimed to have witnessed the crime hours before it happened and now there's no blood on the walls?! This doesn't make sense!"

Mendax fidgeted with his spatula.

"Y-Yeah, quite a problem, eh, mate?" He spun his spatula.

Storm slammed his fists on the desk. If Mendax got away with his endless handwaving - or rather, spatulawaving - he'd walk away a free man. So Storm turned the situation on it's head and tried to think of an actual reason why blood wasn't left on the walls.

"Mr. Mendax, the victim was brutally murdered, yet there's inexplicably a lack of blood on the walls. Doesn't that suggest something?"

"What?"

"I think Ms. Kathryn Davies was murdered... SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Storm pointed. Everyone was shocked to hear such a deduction, Storm was a fucking genius.

"Objection!" shouted Mendax. "But she was found in her room..."

"Only because she was moved there! And I have a good idea by who!"

"Well, tell us," said Sullivan. "Who moved the body to the apartments?"

"It could only have been... uh, well, er..." Storm began sweating profusely. "(I can't do it!)"

"It's okay Storm," said Richard. "I moved the body."

"WHAT? YOU?" yelled Sullivan. "WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON ANY MORE?"

"This crime becomes very simple when you realize Richard was being blackmailed," said Storm. "First, Mendax murdered Kathryn Davies at The Beefy Mare, then he loaded the body into one of their vans. He forced Richard to drive him and the body there. Then, Mendax went to the victim's apartment, opened the window and threw a rope out. Richard attached the rope to the body and Mendax pulled the body into the apartment."

"I see," said Sullivan. "That was a very illegal thing to do, Mr. Kingsley, but since you were blackmailed I'll go easy on you."

"Thanks, Milord," said Richard.

"OBJECTION!" YELLED MENDAX AND HE THREW HIS SPATULA AT STORM! "YOU HAVE NO PROOF!"

"Dammit, I thought I had him," said Storm. "I'm sorry Richard..."

"OBJECTION!" shouted a man, and the doors flew open and Lawrence ran in.

"MY LORD POSTPONE THAT VERDICT!"

"What for?" said Sullivan.

"I just searched Mendax's office in The Beefy Mare and found a massive bloodstain on the carpet!"

Lawrence pulled out a photo.

"Objection!" shouted Donovan. "We cannot trust this man who's suspected of forgery, that could be ketchup!"

Donovan's argument made sense, as this was a fast-food restaurant ketchup was abundant, but he had no proof to back it up so the evidence was accepted.

"Well, Mr. Mendax?" said Storm. "Can you explain this bloodstain?!"

"NO! NO! NO! I, UH, I, I HAD A NOSEBLEED, LOTS OF THEM!"

"Bailiff, taking him away," said Sullivan.

"CURSE YOU CHARLIE LAWREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE!" screamed Mendax.

"And so, on the charges of murder I find Richard Kingsley NOT GUILTY!"

Storm and Lawrence returned to the lobby where Richard was.

"Thanks, Storm!" said Richard.

"Sorry I couldn't save you from being found out as an accomplice," said Storm.

"It's okay I'll bribe the judge into letting him go," smirked Lawrence.

"I knew you had it in you," said a voice behind Storm. He turned around and saw his idols, John Phoenix and Phoenix Wright were watching the trial!

"Yeah," said Phoenix. "The moment I saw you and your excellent taste in clothes I knew you were destined to great things!"

"That's my Storm! Wahahahaha!" chuckled Lawrence.

THE END


End file.
